Trish (Devil May Cry)
|-|DMC Trish= |-|DMC 2 Trish= |-|Gloria= |-|DMC 4 Trish= |-|DMC 5 Trish= Summary Trish is a demon created by Mundus who mysteriously resembles Dante's mother, Eva. She is a major character in the series, although she was originally one of Dante's enemies. Trish only appears as a playable character in Devil May Cry 2 and Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Trish, Fiendish Femme Fatale, The Bewitching Devil, Gloria (In disguise, during the first half of DMC 4) Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Biologically and mentally in her 20's) Classification: Demon, Devil Hunter Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Markswoman and Swordswoman, Cloth Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Demonic Energy Manipulation (Can be used for various purposes, including creating a platform for a double jump), Regeneration (Mid-Low, quickly healed a gash caused by a large serrated blade in seconds, Mid over some minutes, since she survived Mundus's Particle Beam, which went through her neck and head area), Likely Possession (Scales from the weaker demons, who have all shown multiple times to be able to possess inanimate and living things), Statistics Amplification, Aura, Fear Manipulation and Empowerment in Devil Trigger (The mere presence of demons causes fear, can also feed off despair and get stronger from it) |-|Resistances=Resistant to the Following: Reality Warping, Transmutation, Size Manipulation, Petrification (Demons are stated to be resistant to the Beastheads assimilation process, which includes those abilities), Soul Manipulation (Scales from other demons, who can handle going through the crust of the demon world, which is stated to turn souls into monsters), Biological Manipulation (Can wield the Devil Sword Sparda without turning into a blob, like Arkham), and Corruption (Type 3. Can breathe on demonic air, which turns normal people into monsters), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, endured being in the Demon World, which causes despair and insanity), Disease Manipulation (Approaching the Demon World, being inside or near a Demon World nexus causes "unearthly illness" which makes it difficult to concentrate and causes intense nausea and dizziness) and Fear Manipulation (Casually fights demons, and their presence can cause fear) Attack Potency: City level (Harmed Dante in Devil May Cry 1 on two occasions) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can use her powers to become and move as demonic lightning, is faster than DMC3 Dante) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Survived a blast from Mundus meant to finish off DMC 1 Dante, but was knocked unconscious for an extended period of time) Stamina: High (As a demon Trish has a lot of stamina. Fought an endless onslaught of Demons with Lady) Range: Extended melee range. Tens of meters with weaponry and lightning attacks. Standard Equipment: Her twin pistols, Luce and Ombra, Sometimes the Sparda Sword (though Dante seems to have taken it back) Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: She is unable to use the true power of the Sword of Sparda due to not being a blood relative of Sparda. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Traitors Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sword Users Category:Demons Category:Capcom Category:Seduction Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Scythe Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Reformed Characters Category:Hunters Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Tier 7